


Five Words Angel Hates and Why He Hates Them

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Angel - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Five Words Angel Hates and Why</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Words Angel Hates and Why He Hates Them

**Author's Note:**

> **Five Words Angel Hates and Why**

**Five Words Angel Hates and Why**

 **By Shakespeare's Girl**

 **A/N: For the Challenge. I was reading through a list of prompts and saw one of the words in this fic (but I'm not giving it away) and thought "I bet Angel would totally hate that word." And then I thought, "I bet there are a whole bunch of words Angel hates." And then of course I had to know what they were, and why he hates them. Which was terribly fun. And produced this. Mild daddy!kink at the end, but nothing too terrible.**

" **Taut"**

Taut muscles stretched out, straining against the restraints, pulling, jerking, forever held in that tight, tense, state.

And it's not Spike writhing like this, or Darla or Dru, oh no. That would be be bearable. But the girls are watching while _he_ , Angelus, gets teased and tortured by none other than that hideous fledgling Will!- _Spike! Spike, love you! Spike please! Spike, want you, need you, love you, more, more more-_

Angelus can't stand being . . . taut.

" **Voyeur"**

It's all Darla's fault. Or it's his, but he wouldn't be here if it weren't for Darla, making him think, making him jealous, making him keep watch, to be sure no one else had her.

But this is _Buffy_ , sweet, innocent, good Buffy. And the only man to ever enter her room is Angel himself.

So Darla's words to him were lies-and what else is new?-and now he feels dirty, ashamed of his jealous night watches. That's why when Giles asks for clarification on his former habits- _Did you do any voyeurism to prepare, or did you just sabotage your victims randomly?_ -Angel snaps at him and hurries away.

He's not a voyeur, he keeps reminding himself. He just . . . likes watching.

" **Slut"**

"I ever tell you why Angel hates the word 'slut' so much?" Spike asks Wesley one day.

Wesley perks up immediately. "No, why?"

"Because," Spike grins cheekily, "I told him he was one."

"That's it?" Wesley asks.

Spike thinks about it. There's more, of course. He'd described sluts he'd known, described things he'd done to be slutty, defined it as being so sexually needy that age, gender and position ceased to matter. Then he'd laughed and said, "Angel, you're the biggest slut I know." He's called him a slut every night since, especially after Angel begs him to be fucked, lords it over him and mocks him with it, even as he makes it sound affectionate.

But Wesley's not ready-and never will be-for that part of the story. So Spike just shrugs. "Yeah, that's it."

" **Cunning"**

He's always hated this word. Always.

It's compounded though when Giles calls first Angelus, then Drusilla, and finally Spike "cunning creatures."

It's forever condemned as a word when Spike tells him it's slang for eating someone out-although he's not sure if Spike's joking about that or not.

And people wonder why he goes crazy when Spike says, "That's a _cunning_ tie," or "The way you look in that suit is absolutely _cunning_."

" **Suckle"**

"There, there, baby. Here now, suckle Daddy and you'll feel better . . ."

"Stay still and be a good boy while Daddy suckles your cute little titties . . ."

"Now then, stop crying and Daddy'll give you something to suckle . . ."

That _word_ is damn humiliating!


End file.
